


25 Days of Christmas

by Iris_Alice



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Alice/pseuds/Iris_Alice
Summary: 头脑一热我自己先打我自己一巴掌如题所示，圣诞25天日更挑战Day1: Kai Havertz/Mason MountDay2: Andrew Robertson/Trent Alexander-Arnold
Relationships: Kai Havertz/Mason Mount, Mason Mount/Declan Rice, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Kudos: 6





	1. Day1: Kai Havertz/Mason Mount

**Author's Note:**

> 总得而言就是越忙越要摸鱼，明明期末近在眼前稿子没改无料没写，依然要挑战自我成为日更选手  
> 虽然这么说，但是因为我想写这个的时候已经是12月1号，所以现实会变成12.2-12.26  
> 主要是英超各种新老cp，没法提前列出来因为我每天都是早上现想脑洞，写出来以后再添加tag啥的  
> 会包含各种各样奇奇怪怪的我流AU，大概率有怀孕生子性转双性转ABO  
> 大致如此

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day1: Kai Havertz/Mason Mount  
> 双性转，同母异父姐妹私设  
> 我流大学姐妹会，以后应该会把完整故事写出来
> 
> 虽然我12.3才发但是我真的是12.2写完的（）

“所以，我们到底为什么要在广场上卖甜甜圈？”

“为了回头能有钱开圣诞派对。”

“我们就不能在室内卖吗？比如图书馆？”

“广场上卖的最多...”

“那我们会在10分钟后冷死在这里。”

“我觉、觉得不用10分钟，5分钟就、就够了。”芒特打着寒颤说。

12月初绝对不是在室外享受新鲜空气的好时候，凛冽的北风夹杂着雨滴，头顶的帐篷没有丝毫的用处，反而让人要担心自己的安危，以及归还给社团管理处时是否还能完好无损不用赔钱。哈弗茨第无数次的扣问自己的内心，到底为什么昨天晚上在芒特提出可以一起坐摊的时候没有严词拒绝。

她的同伴正把自己缩成了一小团，下身穿着紧身的牛仔裤和矮跟小踝靴，上身薄羽绒外套裹得严严实实，小半张脸都包在柔软的围巾里，全身上下露出来的只有一双灵动的深棕色眼睛，依然被冷得直哆嗦。

“所以你知道今天要坐摊，为什么还不多穿点？”哈弗茨指着对方的薄外套说。

“因为下午要和迪克兰出去，厚外套太难看了！”芒特说。

“如果你被冻进校医院，那无论你是穿了绷带裙还是棉袄就都无所谓了。”她毫不留情的吐槽。

芒特语塞，只能更加努力把自己团成一团，以求保暖。

哈弗茨叹了口气，现在是上课时间，广场上的行人少得可怜，每个人都行色匆匆，努力减少自己暴露在外的时间，赶紧冲进温暖的教学楼或图书馆。在她原本的计划里，现在她应该也舒服得窝在图书馆的角落，复习下周的电磁学考试，而不是在广场上凄风冷雨的试图贩卖甜甜圈，从她们在上节课的课间接过摊子，一共卖出去了五个，而面前的盒子里还有至少三打甜甜圈，如果卖不出去别说赚钱，肯定是赔钱的。

“距离下课还有多久？”她转头问。

芒特的嘴唇被冻得发白，她掏出手机按了两下，才把屏幕按亮：“还有20分钟吧。”

“你要不要趁现在去买杯热的？”哈弗茨问。

“可、可以吗？那你不是得一个人看摊了？”芒特瞪着眼睛。

“没事，现在距离下课还有一会，不会有很多人来买。”

“那，需要我帮你带点什么嘛？”  
“不用了。”哈弗茨摆摆手。

“那你帮我看一下包。”芒特从包里摸出了钱包，一路小跑着冲向一旁的星巴克。

哈弗茨从包里摸出了电脑，准备趁着现在稍微看一眼待会的课。她本学期的选课除了一节英语选修，和芒特的课程全部重合。所以昨晚，在她正在专心对付英语论文的选题时，芒特已经答应下了今天的看摊任务，并且在阿兹皮利奎塔询问看摊的搭档时，她毫不犹豫的报上了哈弗茨的名字，没有留给哈弗茨任何的反抗机会。

哈弗茨叹了口气，从袖子里拿出手，开始任命的学习。本学期她选了一门出名的宰gpa专业课，教授又是出名的不靠谱，课前不提前准备根本上课没用。

在她的脑子里灌满了各种电磁磁场左手定理的时候，一个纸杯被塞到了她眼前。

“喏，给你带的。”芒特绕回她身边坐下，双手捧着一个一模一样的纸杯。

“我不是说了不用嘛。”

“但是我是姐姐，我得照顾你啊。”芒特眨了眨眼睛，“就算你不想喝，但是捧着暖暖手也行。”

哈弗茨把杯子握在手里，感受着热量透过一层纸杯壁，传导到自己手上：“兰帕德教授知道你这么浪费吗？”

“只要你不说不就行了嘛。”芒特仰头啜饮了一口，“啊，热巧克力果然还是冬天最好的。”

哈弗茨也低头喝了一口自己的杯子里的饮料：“......摩卡？”

芒特得意的点了点头。

“太甜了。”哈弗茨毫不留情的说，“下次帮我带杯普通咖啡或者红茶就行了。”

芒特的嘴角垂了下来：“好吧。”

哈弗茨仿佛能看见她头上原本竖立着的耳朵都失落得垂了下来，心里不由得偷偷想笑。

她突然把头靠在了芒特的肩上，近得能闻到两人共用的洗发水的香味。

“但还是谢谢你，姐姐。”她轻声说。

“不用谢不用谢。”芒特一瞬间又满血复活。

“要不要我们来吃两个甜甜圈，反正现在没人，吃两个也不碍事。”

“吃完了手上就全是糖。”

“手上垫着纸吃。”

“回头手上还是会黏。”

“那就去洗个手......”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好怀念雨天在红场上卖甜甜圈的漂亮小姐姐，还有1刀一个的快乐甜甜圈qaq
> 
> 明天（今天）大概率是同设定下的萝卜xTAA？


	2. Day2: Andrew Robertson/Trent Alexander-Arnold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day2: Andrew Robertson/Trent Alexander-Arnold
> 
> 期末深夜图书馆美食文学【并不】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day2: Andrew Robertson/Trent Alexander-Arnold
> 
> TAA单性转，和前一天的芒果糯米同一设定的大学姐妹会设定
> 
> 对不起对不起对不起，我对萝卜和TAA是真的了解没有那么多，我选择写这个就死作死  
> 但是英超又没有什么其他很真的cp了，我又不想把这个变成芒果糯米25天【跪
> 
> 总的而言，希望铺蜜们放过我，我真的尽力了......

当罗伯逊从短暂的补眠中醒来的时候，阿诺德正双手撑着脸，瞪着眼睛专注地看着他。

他花了一点时间才把睡得一团乱的重新理清，被当作枕头的左臂也麻得发胀，快要不能动。他用力甩了甩，试图让血液循环快点回到正常。

“你怎么过来了？”他随口问。

“你这两天在图书馆呆了多久了？”阿诺德反问。

“呃......应该挺长的。”

“今天在Zenly上，已经显示你住在图书馆了！”阿诺德挥着手机，“我得过来看一下你是不是真的带着杯子在图书馆安营扎寨了。”

“我只是最近期末有点忙，我还是有回去睡觉的，也有每天洗澡。”深夜的图书馆电脑区，即使是期末冲刺周，也人烟寥寥，格外的冷清，空调暖气即使开的再大，依然冷得让人想裹紧手边的每一寸布料，努力让自己更暖和一点。

“Hendo今天找你来着，他想让你帮忙一起准备下今年的Secret Santa，”阿诺德的手指在手机屏幕上无聊的戳着，“你是希望我告诉他，你宁愿在图书馆刷夜也不想回去帮忙，还是，你因为课业繁忙即将猝死在图书馆，请他在下次学生会议的时候替你向学校申诉课业安排的不合理？”

“哪一个都不要。”罗伯逊唤醒陷入睡眠模式的电脑，继续之前没有写完的期末project，“你这么晚过来，到底要干什么？”

阿诺德扒拉手机的动作停住了，她侧着眼睛，纤长浓密的睫毛懒洋洋地遮出一片阴影，脸上的表情似笑非笑。

“来检查下你是不是健康的活着。”

“还活着，但是不健康，如果让Hendo看见估计能念叨我一个小时，”罗伯逊的头都没有动，“你检查完了，现在可以走了吗？”

阿诺德夸张地叹了一口气：“我还没来得及表达我对同学的关爱，你就要赶我走了吗？”

“我很忙，赶紧复习完还要回宿舍睡觉，如果你是来为你的新闻报道积攒素材的，那请你改日再来吧。”

“你们苏格兰人对待女士都是这么粗暴吗？”阿诺德随口抱怨，手上却变魔术一样的从桌子下摸出一个纸包，“给你带了慰问夜宵。”

罗伯逊打开包装纸，里面是一个鸡肉三明治，还有一盒还热气腾腾的薯条，还非常贴心的配上了各种袋装的酱料。

“学校旁边咖啡馆的？”

“嗯哼。”阿诺德语调上扬，“我没有记错吧，你喜欢的口味。”

罗伯逊剥开三明治的包装纸，烤过的面包香酥可口，还没有被蔬菜的水分浸湿；香煎的鸡胸肉涂着店家特质的酱料，让人只想一口接一口地吃下去；中间夹的两片培根更是点睛之笔，焦香和脂香交缠，不过分油腻，一  
切都是恰到好处的美味。

“我给你转钱，下次不用给我带薯条了。”罗伯逊把吃完的包装纸扔回纸袋里，准备继续写码。

“为什么不要薯条？”阿诺德歪着头。

“因为要写码，吃薯条会弄脏手，然后弄脏键盘。”罗伯逊噼里啪啦地敲着键盘，“我不喜欢键盘膜，也不喜欢弄脏键盘。”

“那我来喂你嘛！”阿诺德伸手拿了一根薯条，在番茄酱里蘸了蘸后，贴心的凑到了罗伯逊嘴边，“来，张嘴——”

罗伯逊愣了下，他盯着眼前金黄的薯条，鲜红的番茄酱，还有阿诺德深蜜色的手指有一些发愣。阿诺德不耐烦的把薯条又往前伸了伸，沾着番茄酱的那头被直接怼到了罗伯逊的嘴唇上。

“你别发愣，吃啊！”阿诺德无聊的用薯条在他嘴上画着圈。

罗伯逊张开嘴，一点一点的把阿诺德手里的薯条吃进嘴里，后者随着他的动作往前递，直到手指被他一口含住。

阿诺德没有动，任由他含着自己的手指，另一只手撑着自己的脸，脸上带着一种无谓又大胆的表情，混合着天真和狡猾，就这样抬着眼睛看着他。

罗伯逊松开了她的手指，看着她亮晶晶的手指从自己面前抽离收回，才转过头去看电脑屏幕，但是大脑里却不停的回放着阿诺德的手指从自己面前离开的画面，和柔软温暖的指尖上若有若无的一点盐味。

他只能没话找话：“你还不走吗？我记得你明天有早课？”

“看你吃了东西我就可以走了。”阿诺德站起来伸了个懒腰，“再晚回去要被Adam骂了。”

“这么晚了，你就一个人走回去吗？”罗伯逊皱着眉。

“又不算远，很快就到了。”阿诺德穿上外套，准备离开。

罗伯逊跟着站了起来，脑子飞快运转，眼看着阿诺德就要走到楼梯口，他忽然出声喊住了她：“等一下，Trent。”

阿诺德回过头，她已经戴好了毛线帽子和围巾，整个人毛茸茸的，仿佛一只走失的小动物。

罗伯逊快速合上了笔记本电脑：“我和你一起回去吧。”

“你不要学习了吗？”

“回去也能写。”罗伯逊把东西塞进包里，胡乱裹上外衣，“不能让你一个人走回去，这附近不安全。”

阿诺德笑了，笑容里透着一股计谋得逞的得意。

“那就一起走吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日更真的好难......我尽力把之前的补上
> 
> 下一个还不知道写啥，哭了


End file.
